The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An integrated circuit (also commonly referred to as IC, chip, or microchip) is an electronic circuit manufactured by a patterned diffusion of trace elements into the surface of a thin substrate of semiconductor material (e.g., a semiconductor die). One example of an integrated circuit chip is a system on a chip (SOC). An SOC typically integrates all components of a computer or other electronic system into a single chip. For example, an SOC can contain digital, analog, mixed-signal, and radio-frequency functions—all on a single chip substrate.
Integrated circuit devices, such as transistors, are formed on semiconductor dies having features that continue to scale in size to smaller dimensions. The shrinking dimensions of these features are challenging conventional routing configurations of power signals and/or ground signals for semiconductor dies in an electronic package assembly (or semiconductor package). For example, the routing of power signals and/or ground signals using conventional pin technologies for multiple semiconductor dies in the same semiconductor package may considerably increase manufacturing cost of the semiconductor package. In general, a semiconductor package is a metal, plastic, glass, or ceramic casing containing one or more semiconductor components (e.g., one or more semiconductor dies). Individual discrete components are typically etched in a silicon wafer before being cut and assembled in a semiconductor package. A semiconductor package generally i) provides protection against impact and corrosion, ii) holds contact pins or leads which are used to connect circuits internal to the semiconductor package to circuits external to the semiconductor package, and iii) dissipates heat produced in the semiconductor package.
A conventional semiconductor die includes a first redistribution layer (RDL) and a second redistribution layer for providing a first electrical potential (e.g., VDD) and a second electrical potential (e.g., ground) to the entire conventional semiconductor die, where an RDL layer is comprised of an electrical conductor that provides an electrical potential to multiple components, devices, circuits. A conventional RDL layer may have surface area dimensions that are approximately equal to the surface area dimensions of the conventional semiconductor die.